


The Spy's Punishment

by Airie



Series: the Magpie and the Wolf [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Come Inflation, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femsub, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Humiliation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Pheromones, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Tentacles, Whipping, Yandere, dubcon, gynoplay, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie
Summary: What did Dovahkiin do before venturing to Skyrim? She served as a spy to the Champion of Cyrodiil.And what happens when one night she hugely disapoints her mistress? She gets offered as a sex toy to the other spies as punishment.If you liked "Breezehome, Sweet Breezehome" and "Fun and Games", you'll like this one.





	1. Dibella's Whim

“Ulva does not love me back.” Caye realized bitterly, whilst a high-class harlot was busy eating her pussy.

She took another sip of her wine, staring down at the Bosmer prostitute and her agile tongue sucking on her clit, her slender fingers pushing in and out of her insatiable little cunt. She sighed, adjusting her back on the soft pillows, giving in to the hired affection. 

This hopeless affair has been going on for a few months now. She would meet Ulva in their home, force herself to keep her feelings hidden until she couldn’t hold them in anymore, and run out of the house, straight to Dibella’s Whim, the highest-class brothel in the Imperial City. First time she visited the establishment she feverishly booked the first available woman she could find – a Wood Elf apprentice going by the name of Velvet. Putting the unimaginative name aside, Velvet was a true delight. Petite and energetic, with black hair, bronze skin and deep cognac eyes. Her tongue and fingers could do wonders.

She hoped that after a night with the talented prostitute she could go back home and face Ulva without that intrusive, warm feeling washing over her. Oh, how wrong she was! That feeling, which resurfaced slowly over the years she worked for Ulva, was now completely taking over Caye, consuming her every waking thought. And in her line of work losing focus was dangerous. 

The client released a soft coo, Velvet could feel she was close. She smirked, looking up to meet with the woman’s black eyes. Pleased to see the so familiar mist set over them, she spread her fingers wide and thrusted with more force. Bowing her head she closed her lips on the perky, pale clit and sucked painfully hard, just like the woman liked it.

Caye tensed, arching her back and tilting her head back. She bit into her palm, reaching down to grab Velvet by the hair and abruptly force her head harder against her clit. The harlot let out a muffled moan, her tongue flattened and grinded against it, Velvet could feel on her tongue that the tender little pearly swell and throbbed, inches away from climax. Caye moaned, coming hard, still firmly holding the whore by the hair. Her legs spread wide, whilst her walls tensed and trembled, before she completely lost control over her body and her mind slipped away. 

“Ah… thank you.” Caye exhaled, collecting herself. She let go of the Bosmer’s black hair and brushed her own back, looking down at the delightful whore, who was still sliding her fingers in and out of the tight, hot pussy. 

Velvet purred, licking her fingers with a mischievous look on her face. She had to admit, she liked this unusual patron. The Dunmer woman was a regular by now, popping into Dibella’s Whim every week or so, paying generously and never overstaying her welcome. She spoke eloquently and painfully formally, which was a bit funny considering she was in a brothel. Velvet could bet her money she was either a noble’s servant or a high-profile Empire official. Still, she was not unpleasant to work with. She was young, groomed and petite for a Dunmer, but not as short as a Bosmer. Her skin had a pleasant shade of blue, complimenting her red hair. The only thing that took some getting used to were her eyes – entirely black. 

“Always a pleasure.” Velvet replied, laying her head on the client’s stomach. “Will you stay the night?” She inquired, though the question was not motivated by lust for coin. This particular client always booked her for the entire night but never stayed over. It would be nice to finally convince her to lay by her side. 

“No.” Caye declined politely but firmly, sliding her feet on the floor. She was done and had to get home. 

“When will I see you again?” Velvet asked with a pout, embracing the Dunmer form behind. 

“When I have need of you.” Caye cut the conversation short, freeing herself from the harlot’s now less than pleasant embrace. 

She reached to the chair where she had her clothes neatly folded and got dressed, growing ever frustrated. Velvet was talented and had grown to know her desires and body, but even the most intense orgasm helped dull her suffering only temporarily. It was late, past midnight. She had to get back home, face Ulva in the morning and repeat the poisonous routine all over again.

The Dunmer smoothened her coat and looked over her shoulder. The Bosmer laid shamelessly on the bed, finishing what was left of the wine. She smiled, observing her patron through half-shut eyes. She knew Caye would be back. Her smile was not of the lustful kind, it was triumph. 

“You’ll be back.” The whore sang sweetly, licking her lips. “I can’t wait…!”

“Please secure a solid whipping rod.” Caye requested in her normal tone – calm and measured, devoid of all emotion. “I’m going to lash you the next time I come over.”

“Fun!” 

The Dunmer knew the teasing was part of the harlot’s erotic game and in the end the words she spoke were utterly worthless. Still, she appreciated the charade. She turned away from the appetizing form displayed on the bed and approached a lifelike statue of Dibella next to the door. The gilded likeliness of the goddess was formed so that Dibella was offering the viewer her cupped hands. It was a subtle reminder about tipping the harlots for their services. Caye reached for her satchel. A few golden coins fell with a pleasant chime into the goddesses hands. And with that, the elf was gone.

She left the lively establishment and entered the night. Adjusting her hood she melted with the shadows, effortlessly making her way from the Talos Plaza district to the Elven Gardens district without alerting a single guard. There was no need for subterfuge, but she liked to move undetected, even if it was just a stroll between her favorite brothel and home. She passed the courtyard of Ulva’s manor with her heart heavy. She sighed, remembering she had a report to present to her mistress in the morning. She feared she will not be able to control her words and actions and will finally give in, letting all that romantic, foolish nonsense pour out of her in front of Ulva, embarrassing them both and ruining their professional relationship. 

Utterly miserable, Caye entered her room. Clenching her fists, she conjured all her willpower to get a grip of herself. Under Ulva she received the best training and education money could buy. She was the finest damned spy in Cyrodiil, in service to the woman who closed the Oblivion Gates! She had no right to allow this idiotic sentiment! But… Ulva made her feel alive. Before meeting her Caye felt… nothing, enjoying a temporary rush of adrenaline only when she was on brief thieving outings in the drab town she grew up in. But when she was around Ulva, her cold heart was beating faster and her sharp, focused mind was going numb with idiotic glee.

The Dunmer cried in frustration, slapping herself in the face to snap out of this madness.

“Was that really necessary?” A warm voice asked. 

With a panicked choke, Caye turned around. Ulva. In her room. Sitting on her bed. Why was she here? Azura… she knew! Oh no, no, no, no! She had to think fast! 

“My lady.” She greeted, straightening up and putting her hands behind her back. “How may I serve?” She inquired, miraculously managing to flush all emotion from her face and tone. 

“Dear.” Ulva stood up, smoothening her dress. “Please don’t insult me. We both know where you’ve just been and that I caught you red-handed.”

Caye inhaled deeply, not daring to talk over the mistress. Ulva paced around the room, seemingly unbothered with her servant. Azura… she was divine. Graceful and elegant, her skin was so unusual for a Dumner… powder-blue. She must have had some Breton blood in her. 

“You’re young, barely fifty. And I know young Dunmer have their… needs.” Ulva continued, her tone betraying deep disappointment. “I was young once. But you’re losing your edge. You spend all your pay on whores and more than once I caught you drifting off in your thoughts.”

She halted in front of her servant. They were mere inches from each other. Caye had to slightly tilt her head up; Ulva was fairly tall for a Dunmer. Ulva reached out to touch her face, Caye winced as if her mistress was about to slap her. The delicate hand on her face burned.

“What is happening with you, dearest?” Ulva asked, genuinely concerned. “What is bothering you?”

She mustn’t know! If Caye dares to speak the truth, everything will be over. Their relationship will be ruined and her life shattered. She cannot say the truth! For her and Ulva’s sake!

“I… I apologize. I fear I gave in to my carnal desires and have not been the professional you need me to.” She lied. 

“Ah… I see.” Ulva sighed, her hand retreated. 

“Mistress, I apologize for my disrespect. Please, don’t send me away. Demote me, I deserve it. But please don’t…!” Caye was about to break down and start rambling, but unexpectedly Ulva laughed. 

“Send you away?” Ulva repeated, amused by such a ridiculous assumption. “Caye, you are my best agent. I would never allow you to leave my side! But…” A sinister spark danced in her bright red eyes. “I cannot afford you to have your mind clouded by dreams of whores and the carnal pleasures they offer. You need to be punished.”

“Of course. Whatever it is you demand of me, I am yours to command.” The spy assured without hesitation.

“It pleases me to see you know your place.” Ulva said with a warm smile. “Here”, she placed two small vials on the table. “Drink.”

Caye obediently downed contents of both vials, awaiting Ulva to give details of her punishment.

\---

Ulva’s other agents sat in the common room, drinking and playing cards.

“How are you so good at this game?” Hakin, the Redguard diplomat, grunted. “This can’t be sheer luck! Show me your cards!”

“Are you accusing me of cheating?” Malak, the Orc muscle dared. “Either learn to lose or give me some proof.”

Eylly, Ulva’s prized Altmer torturer (as well as medic) and Morgan, the Breton arcane advisor, shared a look. It was time to fold ‘em and call it a night before they’d lose more to the Orc.

“Hakin, drop it.” The torturer advised. “And if I may offer a word of advice… Don’t try to win your gold back.”

“Fine!” The Redguard swallowed his pride and raised his palms to signal defeat. “You’re right. Greater fortunes than mine were lost to cards.” He sighed, helplessly watching Malak gather stacks of coins towards his side of the table

The door made no sound as Ulva and her favorite pet entered the common room. All agents stood up painfully straight, awaiting orders. Whatever business the mistress would have with them must have been urgent if she was paying them a visit herself this late.

“My friends, it pleases me to see you all in good spirits.” The lady of the house greeted jovially. “I see Delan is still in the field… No problem, one of you will have to fill him in when he’s back.” 

Gently, she nudged Caye forward. The spy ‘s black eyes darted from one agent to the other. They were her colleagues and as long as they continued to loyally serve Ulva she had no problems with them. Yet, she knew they were also her rivals, waiting for any opportunity to gain the upper hand over hear and each other.

“It pains me to say this, but my dear little Caye has recently been more preoccupied with brothels and whores than her duties.” Ulva revealed with a pained frown. 

Unexpectedly, she groped her most trusted agent form behind; her deft hands grabbing her shirt’s neckline, pulling down sharply. Caye let out a panicked yelp, as the material gave in and tore exposing her chest to all present company. Ulva wasn’t done yet, groping Caye’s small breasts whilst her other hand slipped down her spy’s pants.

“I recruited you all because you’re the best. And none of you can afford to be sloppy. That is why…” She breathed into Caye’s ear. “My little one needs to be punished.”

Ulva was touching her! In a way she always dreamed of! Azura, Caye was melting in her grasp. Her knees pressed firmly together, whilst mistress was stroking her pussy, getting her wet in a matter of seconds. Caye let out an incoherent cry, jerking her hips forward to get a better angle, forcing mistress’ fingers deeper inside her. Her alien eyes rolled in the back of her head, she could not control her breathing. The impeding punishment, however severe, was worth those few moments of pure bliss.

“If Caye likes whores so much…” Ulva went on, pausing to conjure another cry from her servant with a brutal slap on the breast. “Then she will be treated like one. She’s on strict house arrest for as long as I see fit. In the meantime any of you can have her however you’d like. I had her drink long-term contraceptive and stamina potions, so you don’t have to show restraint. My only condition is that you do not put her life in danger or do anything to permanently damage her. Rest is fair game.”

Caye squirmed and sobbed, feeling tears creeping into her eyes. Yes, yes, she was almost there, almost… She gasped, as her mistress retreated, depraving her of the touch she yearned for so much. Defeated and broken, she fell to her knees, unable to collect herself and regain her dignity. She wrapped her arms around herself, covering her chest and trembling. 

“And remember what we talked about, dear.” She heard Ulva call somewhere from beyond the cloud of desire, shame and pain. “You are not to refuse or fight back. You are theirs for the taking.”

“Y-yes, mistress.” The spy wept, having no courage to raise her head and look at Ulva.

The mistress’ heels clacked on the stone floors, then the heavy wooden doors closed behind her, leaving Caye to her punishment. The agents looked at each other, taking in what just transpired. Ulva’s pet, the cool and professional Dunmer, rumored to have no feelings at all, had a weakness for whores? The perfect, infallible spy royally fucked up and they could literally fuck her until the mistress calls it off. Each of them had a bone to pick with the little slut, and Gods they were going to enjoy putting her down a notch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ If you like my lewd stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)   
>  [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)   
>  [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


	2. Over the Table

“Well, this has been interesting, but I do need my beauty sleep.” Eylly excused herself, smoothening her dress. She had her plans for the uptight Dunmer bitch, but she needed to make some preparations first. Besides, the predatory look in the orc’s eyes betrayed Malak already called dibs. “Are you coming Hakin?” She addressed her protégé. 

“No, I think I’ll stay for a while. I could use a blowjob to help me sleep better.” The Redguard declined with a unruly smirk. “You go on without me.” 

“Unbelievable… Morgan?” 

“The night is still young.” The Breton said, sitting back in his chair. “Goodnight, my dear.”

“Animals. All of you.” Eylly huffed, leaving the room.

“You stay away from her ass.” Malak warned as the three men were left alone with their unexpected plaything, who was still trembling on the floor. “Unless you’re not too attached to your teeth.”

“Do with it as you please. It’s her mouth that I want.” Hakin rebuffed, unbothered by the threat.

“Glad we have an understanding. Morgan?” The orc glanced at the Breton. Though lean and physically unimpressive, Morgan could wreak havoc with just a twist of the wrist and a simple incantation. 

“Oh, don’t mind me… I like to watch.” The mage assured politely, taking the scene in, his hand wandering close to a bulge forming under his gold-trimmed robe.

Meanwhile, Caye was beginning to collect herself. Still trembling, she analyzed her situation. And the odds were not stacked in her favor. But this whole situation was her fault, the consequence of her own lack of discipline. Her foolish heart and her damned loins. 

Hakin gently tilted her chin up to look at him. “You should see the look on your face. It suits you. And I would have never guessed you could moan so sweetly.” He purred softly. A roguish spark danced in his golden eyes. “Now, come here. I want to taste those pouty lips of yours before we put you through your paces.” 

He pulled the Dunmer up by the shoulder, possessively drawing her into a deep kiss. Caye let out a muffled moan of protest, but Hakin was having none of it. He held her tightly by the waist, tilting his head to the side and letting his tongue work its magic. Damn him, he was good… smooth. The Dunmer breathed a quiet coo, her fists unclenched and she allowed herself to relax in the arms of the Redguard diplomat, before the orc gets his hands on her.

“Enough of your courtly bullshit Hakin!” Malak groaned, annoyed by the tender display dragging for too long. “This is not a reward for the little bitch! Either fuck her or get out!”

Grunting with disdain, he pulled Caye away by what remained of her shirt, ripping the material off of her. The elf let out a choked cry, being groped from behind by the orc’s large, calloused hands. She tensed, putting one foot behind her and bending forward, but remembered she was not permitted to fight back. Choking on outrage and helplessness, she went limp in the Orsimer’s grasp, closing her eyes tightly. 

“You have small tits.” Malak pointed out, brutally rolling her nipples between his fingers. “I’ll shove my cock between them later just for fun!” He promised with an unpleasant laugh. “Both of you, take your belts off. We’ll need them.” He commanded the two remaining men, pushing Caye at the card table and pulling his own belt off. “Yours too, slut. Ulva might have told you to play along, but I don’t trust you.” 

The elf looked over her shoulder, her little sharp face betraying no emotion, only her deep and loud  
breathing gave away how outraged she was. 

“I said, give me your belt, bitch!” Malak grunted, approaching her with the three other belts coiled in his hand. 

He took a wide swing, hitting Caye’s ass with merciless momentum. She cried humiliated as the leather met with her skin in a loud smack, forcing her cheeks to ripple from impact. She bit her lip, digging her nails into the wood, well aware this was only the beginning of the lashing. The orc whipped her a few more times, each time letting out a triumphant laugh, overjoyed to see her shoulders tense and her head hang low for a change.

“What’s the fun of whipping if she has her pants on?” Morgan commented, his robe now completely undone, exposing his pale, wiry figure. The Breton was unhurriedly jerking off his long, thin cock enjoying every second of the scene. 

“Oh, she’s taking them off, aren’t you? Unless you want me to rip them off too…” Malak threatened, running the coil of belts the length of Caye’s back, causing the elf to shrug. “Did you suddenly forget how to speak?” He asked, raising his hand, preparing to strike again.

“No. I’ll do what you say.” She replied quietly. Her voice didn’t tremble, but the tone was uncharacteristically meek and submissive. The three men erupted in laughter.

“Fuck, this is precious!” Malak called out, taking a step back so the others could get a better look at her while she undressed completely.

Caye undid her studded belt, passing it to the orc without looking over her shoulder. She unlaced her tall boots, tossing them to the side, then slid her pants and smalls all the way to her ankles before kicking them off. Her lips pressed firmly into a thin line as she heard a mocking whistle at the sight of her ass being on full display. Laying her hands flat on the wood and sticking her behind out, she waited for whatever they wanted to do with her next. And just as expected, Malak whipped her bare ass, this time adding the studs of her own belt into the mix. Caye hung her head, her cheeks squeezing shut from the stinging sensation. 

“Too bad I can’t damage you.” The orc sighed disappointed. “I’d love to take you down to my room, get a real whip and see how much you can take before passing out. Guess I’ll have to be satisfied with just reddening your ass. A real sight, by the way.”

“Turn around, habibi.” Hakin chimed in. “You have a cute behind, but I want to see you up front. Nice and slow.”

Caye spun around a little too abruptly, facing the three with a dare. Hakin already pulled his pants down and unlaced his shirt, stroking his nicely veined, circumcised cock. Morgan was smiling blissfully in the background, pausing pleasuring himself to get a sip of ale, the tip of his prick glistening with precome. The three were devouring her with their lustful gazes. She was petite and nimble, the perfect infiltrator. Although her small frame and agility could be used for other purposes…

“Spread your legs so we can see your cunt. I bet you have an innie.” The orc demanded, the outline of his massive cock practically bursting through his pants. 

She obeyed, sliding her legs wide, leaning back against the table for support. The cool, professional side of her was already analyzing possible means of killing the three; grab the stack of coins behind her and throw in the orc’s face, then take the knife at his hip and throw at Morgan’s throat. Roll under the table, avoiding Malak’s retaliation. Once the table is between her and the remaining two she should have enough time for a simple fire spell… No. Ulva said she’s theirs for the taking and Caye had to obey. This was humiliating. 

“I’m not sure if I see everything properly. Could you spread it for us, dear?” Morgan requested politely, savoring his drink and the moment. 

Muttering a Dunmeri curse, Caye laid back on the table with her legs dangling over it. Her hands wandered down to spread her dark grey outer lips to reveal her pink pussy.

“Beautiful…” Hakin praised, taking a firmer grip of his girth and making a step forward. 

“I knew she has an innie! Almost all elves do.” Malak commented, approaching her as well. Caye held her breath, bracing for impact. 

The orc’s approached from the right, his rough green palm closed on her throat, pinning to the table. She choked helplessly growing red in the face and lightheaded from lack of air. Meanwhile the Redguard positioned himself to her left, still pampering his cock. He ran his hand alongside her chest and waist, slowing down just below the navel. Their eyes met. Though with her black alien eyes one could never determine where she was looking exactly, Hakin was certain she was piercing right into his soul. It was so satisfying to finally get some reaction from her. He smiled and reached down, cupping her sex.

“You’re already wet.” He acknowledged, massaging her perspiring and slippery mound. “Was it the lashing that got you this bothered and hot? If you like it rough that much you should have come to us sooner instead of wasting your money in a brothel.” He chuckled, slipping a finger inside.

Against her better judgment the Dunmer bucked and kicked. At the last second Hakin dodged her knee directed straight at his balls.

“Bitch!” He cursed, shielding his family jewels with both hands. 

“I knew she was going to fight! Help me tie her to the table.” Malak grunted unsurprised, releasing her throat for a quick slap on the face.

The two quickly bound Caye to the table spread eagle, with her legs spread in a perfect split and head dangling over the edge. Malak finally dropped his pants, taking his massive member into his hands, running the swollen head against the elf’s tight pussy.

“Are you going to bite?” Haking asked, positioning himself to the side of her head. He twisted his hand into the elf’s red hair, taking his cock into his other hand, slapping it against her cheek with a wet plop.

“No.” She replied with her throat tight. Perhaps it was the humiliation and apprehension or maybe the choking she got from Malak just a moment ago.

“Good. Now let’s see how deep I can go into that clever mouth. Stick your tongue out. And don’t close your eyes.” 

Caye stuck her tongue out flat, meeting with the sleek skin of Hakin’s glans. The head of his cock slid smoothly into her mouth. The Redguard did a few shallow thrusts to test her limits. She could take about half of his length without protest, though her eyes got watery when he forced his dick past her comfort level. He’ll have to train her to deepthroat properly. 

“D-do all Dunmer feel so hot from the inside?” The diplomat wondered out loud, biting his lip.

“Oh, yes!” Morgan assured cheerfully, jerking off fast and hard. “And the more they enjoy it the hotter they get! I’ll let you draw your own conclusions…” 

“Thought you were more worldly, Hakin.” Malak teased, pushing his bulbous cap inside Caye, delighted by the resistance. “Yeah, this should be wet enough…” 

Instead of destroying the Dunmer’s little pussy, he diverted his attention to her asshole. Like a true orc, Malak much preferred anal. He dug his nails into her thighs, pushing inside slowly, but mercilessly. She let out a cry, muffled by Hakin’s cock, her back arched unnaturally. Clenching her fists she tossed and groaned, but it was no use, the bindings were tied professionally and inch by inch the green, vascular shaft was forced inside her. Malak then retreated with the same agonizingly slow pace. He pulled out with a pop, then thrusted, this time burying himself inside her in one powerful motion. Caye screamed full volume, choking on saliva and Redguard cock. Drool poured from the corners of her mouth, tears streamed down her burning cheeks. Still, she kept her soulless gaze on Hakin, taking the two cocks in her.

“Must feel like you’re being fucked by a battering ram.” Malak mocked, narrowing his bloodshot eyes. “Damn, you’re tight. Pounding your ass feels amazing! I can only Imagine what it must feel like for you.”

It hurt. And burned. Her behind was not made to accommodate an orc, Malak was practically tearing his way through her. The only thing keeping her screams form echoing throughout the chamber was Hakin’s dick, sliding in and out of her throat. She gagged on the girth and saliva, whilst the Redguard used her mouth like a fucktoy, holding her by the hair and jaw to keep in place. She drooled and cried, reduced to a collection of hot, wet holes for the two men to play with. And she deserved it. This was fitting punishment for her disobedience. She deserved to be their mindless slut for how she disrespected her mistress. 

“Can you take it all the way to the base?” Hakin dared, confident he loosened her throat enough. He grinned, when his cock sunk inside her mouth well past her limit. The elf gurgled and let out a muffled cry, the vibrations of her larynx, massaging Hakin’s shaft. “Yeah, just like that… Don’t hold back, scream some more, it feels great!” He panted, pushing in the final inch, until he couldn’t push inside her mouth any more.

“She’s so damned hot. She must love it.” The orc noted, now going in and out of the elf with much more ease. “It’s always the uptight bitches that like being reduced to cumrags the most.” He laughed.

“Her mouth feels amazing. It’s almost too hot to manage.” Hakin groaned, peering into Caye’s glossy eyes, taking in the desperate, disgraced noises she made. “Ah, f-fu… I’m going to come. Swallow, I want you to take everything in, to the last drop.” He panted, reaching to paw at her breast, twisting the dark nipple painfully.

“Brace your ass too,” Malak cut in, slamming against her with force and momentum. “I’m gonna leave you gaping and gushing my cum!”

They came almost in perfect sync, shooting their loads into Caye, filling up her asshole and throat with their hot, thick cum. She thrashed and groaned almost animal like, as they emptied themselves into her. Her mind went blank, her alien eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body tensed before going limp in their grasp. The only sliver of thought echoing through her head was the perverse certainty that she deserved everything that had just happened to her. And what’s more to come. 

“Did she break already?” Malak wondered disappointed, reluctantly pulling out; his sperm shooting out of the elf’s abused hole un a violent spasm, making a mess under her ass, dripping from the table to the floor like an obscene fountain. 

“I think we might have went too hard on her.” Hakin assessed, pulling out as well and tilting her head to get a better look at her face. 

She looked so vulgar; sweaty and disheveled, her eye makeup running down her face in black streaks, revealing her eyelashes were naturally red. She breathed heavily, barely able to register her surroundings. A streak of hair was sticking to the corner of her mouth. Seeing her fucked to the brink of unconsciousness and soaked in body fluids was a pleasant change from her everyday unemotional, collected self. 

“I’ll be… f-fine.” Caye mumbled through half-shut eyes, trying to regain some shred of dignity and composure. “I’ll be fine”, she continued in her thoughts. “I had to endure real torture in the past. I’ll endure whatever punishment I deserve. I… Azura, it’s all pouring out of me, they can all see. I’m disgusting…!” A feverish thought raced through her head.

“We’re just getting started, little whore.” Malak laughed, impressed that she was still conscious. “Now, speaking of whores, I believe you deserve payment.”

Unceremoniously, he pushed Hakin aside. Grinning nastily, he grabbed a fistful of coins that somehow had not fallen off the table. He then pressed his hand against the elf’s stomach to keep her from fidgeting, forcing a last gush of his cum to be forced out of her abused asshole. Chuckling, he stuffed her pussy with the gold, one cold hard coin at a time.

“Sick bastard…!” Caye groaned helplessly, tossing like a wounded critter, forcing the Septims inside her to chime.

“There you go, slut! You’ve earned it.” Malak praised, pulling his pants up. Whistling a tune he retrieved his belt, fastening his pants. He gathered his earnings from the table and floor, bidding his comrades a goodnight with a nod. “I’m still going to fuck your tits!” He reminded before the doors closed behind him. 

Caye hissed from pain and strain. Her asshole burned, the cold gold shifted inside her with the slightest move. She coughed up saliva and Redguard cum, her tonsils and throat swelling from Hakin’s deepthroat training. 

“Oh, poor thing.” Hakin sighed, untying her from his belt as well. “You’re a mess… I like it. I can’t wait for tomorrow!”

“If I may…” Morgan cut in, getting up from his chair to finally take a more active role in the spectacle. “I would like to have her for myself tomorrow. There’s a… delicate project I’d like her help with. Once she gets some sleep and cleans herself up, of course. Now, don’t pass out yet, dear.” He requested, seeing the Dunmer’s eyelids getting heavy. Gently, he supported the back of her head, so that her face was in line with his throbbing cock. “I need you to endure just a moment longer. Open your mouth and look at me. Yesss, just like that.” He purred, his voice low and husky. 

“What project?” Hakin’s brow rose from morbid curiosity. Some things he heard about Morgan… “You know what? I don’t need to know, knock yourself out. In the meantime Eylly and I have some planning to do. I have a few Ideas for our little slut. Though I’d need to run them by the mistress first.”

“Have fun. I know I will.” 

With just a few strokes Morgan came all over Caye’s face and hair, soaking her in his warm, sticky seed. She winced, squinting so that none got in her eye, but her mouth remained open, the warm ropes of Breton cum shooting on her tongue. Maintaining eye contact, she let it slide down her throat and swallowed a mouthful. The mage, despite pushing forty, tasted oddly… rich.

“It’s alright, you can pass out now. I’ll take care of everything, don’t you worry…” Morgan assured disturbingly tenderly, wiping the corner of her mouth from jizz and saliva. “Goodnight, dear. Sleep well. You’ll need your strength for tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ If you like my lewd stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)   
>  [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)   
>  [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


	3. Dangerous Minds

After a few hours of dreamless sleep Caye woke up in her own bed. Her eyes remained closed, her instincts telling her that she was not alone. So… someone picked her up, carried her to her room and laid to bed. And they were still here. She rolled on her back, realizing no foreign bodies shifted inside her. That unknown someone must have removed the gold coins from her pussy as well. They didn’t dress her, though. 

“I know you’re awake. I can tell.” A familiar voice said, offended by her caution. 

“Good morning, Delan.” She bid, sitting up to face Ulva’s swiftest (and most discreet) courier. 

He was a Dunmer as well, though only half her age. He occupied the only chair in the room, sitting painfully stiff, still in his travel clothes. The neatly stacked gold glinted next to his elbow on the small writing table. The look on his face said it all. That mix of horror and sympathy with just a dash of embarrassment. Did she really look that bad? She was sore all over, so she could only imagine what a pitiful picture she presented. 

“I bumped into Malak last night.” He explained, averting his eyes from her naked form. “He told me what happened between you and the Mistress. And what the three of them did to you. I rushed to the common room and I found you discarded by those savages after they… violated you.” 

Caye said nothing, crawling out of bed with some effort to approach her tall mirror in order to get a better look at herself. Delan gulped with difficulty, desperately trying not to look at her. A few bruises here and there, but nothing too serious. Her makeup smeared all over her face was more embarrassing than the markings on her body. She badly needed a bath.

“I was not violated. I was punished.” She said unceremoniously, raking her hand through her hair. Morgan’s cum dried off some time ago, leaving it unpleasantly stiff. She swallowed, the taste of the Breton and Hakin still on her tongue. She made a mental note to thoroughly wash her mouth with strong alcohol she had stashed in her alchemy cabinet. 

“Yes, Malak mentioned that. I can’t believe the Mistress proposed something so awful.” He shrugged, finally deciding to focus his wandering eyes on the ceiling.

“I was being disrespectful to her. I deserved it.” She stated blandly, turning around to see in the mirror just how reddened her ass was. Severely, she determined. 

“How can you say that?!” He cried, jumping out of the chair. “She wronged you! How can you just take it like… like she owns you!” 

“She does own me. She owns all of us. Have you forgotten?” Caye reminded, unaffected by the outburst. Delan was still young, but he needed to learn to control his emotions. And his tongue. 

“No, of course not.” The youngster replied, taking a grip of himself. 

“She found this form of punishment fitting for my transgressions. Do you question her judgement?” She prodded, crossing her arms, ever watchful for any sign of disobedience to the Mistress. 

“No. Never.” He assured with a barely noticeable hint of reluctance. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Thank you for helping me to bed last night. I appreciate it. Although I’m not sure why you stayed and watched me sleep. Now, you’re still here so there’s something you want to ask me. Correct?”

“I… I do.” He confessed, reaching out to touch her shoulder, pausing for just a second before brushing his fingers against her skin, puffing a soft breath. She needn’t words to guess what he wanted to ask. “I-I’m not like those other men. I’m not a brute or a sadist.”

“It doesn’t matter. Just say what you want me to do. Or do to me whatever you please. Right now, if you want. I won’t protest.” She proposed, somewhat amused at this awkward display.

“No. I don’t want it like that.” He protested vigorously, some odd hunger burning in his red eyes. “Can you meet me after dark?”

“Morgan wants me for himself tonight.” Caye said with a shrug, the rumors she heard about the Breton gave her the creeps.

“Tomorrow, then. Come to my quarters.” Delan requested, barely able to control his anticipation. 

\---

“Welcome, welcome! I’m so glad you could make it!” Morgan greeted, opening his door wide, beckoning her to enter. 

“Are you religious?” Caye asked, stepping in and covering her nose from the heavy scent of incense. “Your room smells like the Temple of the Divines.” She muttered, trying to adjust to the atmosphere. And not just in terms of fragrance. Being alone with Morgan made her uneasy. 

“I like the smell of incense. It brings back some of my most tender memories.” The Breton revealed cheerfully, rubbing his hands in anticipation. “How was your day?” He made conversation, allowing his guest to take a good look at his quarters. From the furnishings one could determine that Morgan loved three things; books, arcane paraphernalia and pornographic art. 

“Busy. I needed to finish my Thalmor report.” Caye informed, examining an ivory statue on the desk depicting a copulating couple. From their accessories and stylization she could determine the couple were Sanguine and Dibella. Perverse and sacrilegious, just like the mage.

“Ever the dutiful one.” He chuckled, smoothening his salt and pepper goatee. 

“Morgan… to the point?” Caye’s brow rose as she began to unlace the front of her sleeveless robe. She was smart enough to dress in clothes she wouldn’t miss in case they get ripped or stained beyond salvation. 

“Please! A bit of conversation first. Unlike yesterday, let’s take things slow and get in the mood.”

“Should I flutter my eyelashes?” She asked drily, allowing him to lead her to a bookshelf taking the entire space of the wall. She glanced at the neatly catalogued tomes. Most of them dealt in the arcane, but there was the occasional dirty book amongst his impressive collection. 

“Don’t bother. I prefer your reactions to be more… spontaneous.” He cracked a smile that gave Caye the chills. He was always so nauseatingly pleasant and polite, making it painfully obvious that he was hiding something. Something dark and twisted. “I think I finally perfected my spell. It’s a rather… carnal one.” He revealed, leaning over to her confidentially. “I’d love to get your feedback.”

“I’m no magic expert. I can hit things with lightning or set them on fire, that is all.” She excused diplomatically, trying to figure out his little game. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to have any deeper understanding of the arcane to share your input.” Morgan dismissed, retrieving from the bookshelf a tome bound in patchwork black and greenish leather. He gazed at the cover for a brief second, tenderly stroking the unfamiliar gilded letters on the front of the book. The elf bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself to remain in place, despite her gut telling her to get as far away from Morgan as possible. 

“It’s such a terrible shame so many wonderous tomes have been seized and burned by the Vigilants of Stendarr.” He sighed, opening the book to flip through the yellowed pages. “But thankfully not all of them. Do come closer dear, there’s something I want to show you.” 

Against her will, Caye took a step towards the mage. Wasting no time, Morgan slung his arm around her waist, tapping his finger on an illustration, whilst the book remained suspended in the air with magic. The picture depicted a female dangling upside down with some sort of seal or sigil below her. She was being held by several slick, black tentacles coiled around her spread legs, whilst more black tendrils were wrapped around her waist and arms, keeping them pinned to her back. All this so that even more tentacles could thrust into her mouth and pussy as well as asshole. The picture was detailed enough so that the elf could see a clear bulge poking through the female’s abdomen and thick ropes of liquid shooting from her holes.

“This one is my favorite, though I also like this one.” Morgan whispered sweetly into her ear, flicking the page to show her another obscene drawing.

This time it was another female of undetermined race, depicted laying on her back spread eagle with the same sigil under her and tentacles holding her down by the wrists and ankles. Three black tentacles were intertwined in a sort of braid formation, stretching her twat beyond reasonable possibilities. The elf could not determine if the look on the face of the woman was of overwhelming extasy or unimaginable pain. She shrugged, finally figuring out the mage’s intentions.

“You can’t be serious.” She breathed, forcing herself to remain calm and ignore how the hairs at the back of her neck rose.

“Oh, I am.” Morgan swore, his smile widened.

“Ulva said I am not to be harmed.” Caye reminded sternly. 

“And you won’t be. Trust me, this isn’t the first time I do this. You will be perfectly safe. But I’m going to be honest with you, the sensation can be overwhelming. And there are side effects, so please don’t be alarmed during the process.”

“What side effects?” The elf asked apprehensively, despite Morgan’s suggestion growing visibly alarmed. 

“You’ll find out soon. I’ve already informed Eylly, she will come over to collect you once we are done. She will help you recover. But for now, enjoy. And please, don’t hold back if you feel like screaming. I had my room enchanted to muffle any sounds from within, so you needn’t worry about making a ruckus.”

With that he stepped away, releasing the tome from suspension. Caye caught it instinctively, the stitched together leather covers felt unpleasantly slick to her touch. She slammed the pages shut, observing the mage make himself comfortable in a luxurious high chair and pour himself some wine. Morgan caught her piercing stare, smiling ever so slightly and raising his glass in a mocking toast. The Dunmer’s lips pressed into a thin line and she acted on impulse, throwing the book at him. But to her surprise the tome bounced back from some unseen barrier and fell on the carpet with a muffled thud. Caye grunted, realizing she walked into a magic trap. 

She felt a subtle vibration coming from under her feet. Her eyes dropped and her stomach tightened as she made out faintly glowing outlines of a magic sigil on the carpet, the exact same she just saw in the obscene book. Frustrated, she threw herself at the unseen obstacle, banging at thin air with her fists, shouting obscenities at the Breton, somewhat glad the room was muffled. 

“My, I’ve never expected such passion coming from you.” Morgan purred, enjoying every second of the spectacle, swirling his wine inside the thin glass whilst his other hand wandered down to caress a slowly building bulge under his robe.

“I swear, once this ordeal is over, Morgan, I’ll…!”

Sadly, the Dunmer was not able to finish the sentence. She was too focused on piercing the mage with ger glare, that she hadn’t noticed slick, glistening tendrils rising from within the sigil. Just as she was about to fully form her threat one tentacle wrapped itself around her throat, sharply pulling her back. A surprised cry escaped the elf’s lips before the tip of the tentacle slid into her mouth, teasing the length of her tongue and smoothly going down her throat. She gagged on the foreign body and her own drool, coughing up and making a mess of her chin and neckline. The taste was overwhelming; musky and rich. She clenched her jaws in a futile attempt to defend herself, but the grip around her throat tightened just as her teeth sunk into the black tendril. 

Caye gasped and choked, her vision blurred from lack of air and the futile tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes. She lost her balance and staggered back. In mere seconds several more tentacles wrapped themselves around her waist and chest, as well as her wrists and thighs. The glossy tendrils suspended her in the air in a horizontal position with her wrists pinned to her back and thighs spread wide. 

“Oh, such a pity.” Morgan sighed as more tendrils descended upon her, sliding under her robe to sharply rip it apart. The dark blue silken shreds silently fluttered to the floor as Caye continued struggling, powerless against the onslaught of the tentacles keeping her firmly in place so that the mage could freely stare at her naked body.

She bucked, breathing sharply through her nose. Azura, those gross things clung to her, constricting her movement and slicking her skin with whatever slippery substance they were covered with. The shafts were squirmy and thick, but not as nimble as the very tips. Speaking of which, two slithered up her chest to wrap themselves around her nipples. The elf involuntarily moaned in response, thankful the undignified sound she made was muffled by the tentacle that was still assaulting her mouth. 

She tossed her head back, tightly shutting her eyes. She was certain Morgan was devouring the display with his eyes, getting off on the sight of her being completely helpless in the grasp of these vile things. No… she could feel them sliding up her thighs towards her pussy. She screamed, instantly choking on saliva and black girth as one particularly thick tentacle rubbed itself against her quivering slit, nesting itself between her smooth lips. 

“This can’t be happening!” She thought, overtaken by humiliation and panic when the twitchy tip tested her tightly shut hole. “Azura, it’s going inside me!” She cried, when the first throbbing inch pushed inside her, followed by as much length as was physically possible. 

And just as she formed her thought, a second tentacle curiously poked her asshole, coating the tight little pucker with its secretion before smoothly thrusting into her, easily breaching past the tightly shut ring. She groaned, madly tossing, fighting to save some dignity, but the smooth, wet girth that stretched her holes was unrelenting. 

“Beautiful…” Morgan whispered, now entirely disrobed, the tip of his cock twitching in response to the delicious sight. Barely able to control his breath, the mage poured himself another glass, seizing his slim shaft in his palm, stroking himself unhurriedly.

He always preferred to watch than participate and this rare treat was his favorite spanking material. And by the gods and Daedric Princes, he would have never expected he would have Ulva’s favorite pet in his room, pounded away by the conjured tentacles like an offering. Watching her nimble frame twist and writhe in their slippery grasp was a one of a kind experience and Morgan was going to cherish this moment for years to come.

As if sensing his fascinated stare, Caye craned her head, conjuring all the disgust and hatred for the mage in her black eyes. Morgan smirked, setting his glass aside to make a quick incantation and gesture. The throbbing, slimy tendril pulled out of the Dunmer’s mouth, trailing a glistening trail of saliva.

“Was there something you wanted to say, dear?” He teased, pulling his foreskin down with one hand so he could caress his slick cockhead with the fingertips of the other.

“You twisted wretch.” Caye hissed, instantly falling into a strained whine when a new tendril slithered down her chest and stomach to begin rubbing itself against her clit. This, combined with the two girths pounding her cunt and ass along with more teasing her nipples, overloaded her with sensations both revolting and pleasurable. She bit down on her lip, missing the tentacle in her mouth. At least with it wriggling all the way down her throat she had a gag muffling the sickening sounds she was making against her will. 

“Incredible, isn’t it? Don’t be ashamed to come, I would be worried that there’s something wrong with you if you’ don’t.” 

“Oblivion take you!” The elf swore hopelessly, realizing with horror her little pussy was now relaxed and wet from her own juices building up inside her. And despite the tendrils wrapped around her, she was unconsciously spreading her legs as wide as she could, tilting her pelvis to the most desirable angle. She bent back humiliated by her willpower giving in to the gross pleasure these repulsive things offered. Tears streamed up her reddened face, just as her juices freely dripped out of her with every thrust of those damned things.

“I think they like you.” Morgan laughed, cradling his balls gently and jerking his cock with a slow and painfully tight grip. “It usually takes them a while to be this close to climax.”

“Climax?!” Caye thought, not liking the excitement in Morgan’s voice, like the perverted mage was waiting for some grand finale. 

The pace of the tendrils grew faster and rougher. Suddenly, the shafts inside her began to pulsate and thicken, ripping a pathetic cry from her. It hurt, but being stretched like this felt embarrassingly good through the red mist of pain. Against her last shred of self-respect Caye reached climax, whether of pleasure or pain she couldn’t tell. She yowled without restraint as the tentacles fucked her to the verge of madness. 

She couldn’t take any more of the friction and heat inside her, but those things still rutted into her and rubbed themselves against her body. Gods, please, just make them stop, just have those things finish in their own way and leave her be. 

“Azura, no!” She screamed feeling the one in her pussy shove its slim tip against her cervix, breaching right into her womb. Caye saw white and screamed full volume, losing her mind as it spasmed and went rigid before spewing thick, plentiful ropes of its load inside her. Her uterus filled and swell with its cum and when it became too much to contain it spilled out of her violently, gushing high pressured creamy streams. Then, the tentacle in her ass followed suit. The load that was shot into her asshole went deep into her gut, but the poor little elf could only take so much, before it too flowed outside her, loudly pouring onto the floor.

An ecstatic sigh followed as Morgan came himself, blissful and deep in his own depravity. 

The grip of the countless tendrils finally eased and Caye slipped out of their grasp, hitting the thoroughly moistened carpet with a thud. She groaned, twitching uncontrollably, whilst hot, plentiful streams gushed out of her asshole and pussy. She opened her eyes with some difficulty, glaring at the mage’s direction, but the unfamiliar sight just a few inches from her face made her eyes widen with shock. Her usually flat stomach was round and bulging as if the elf were preparing to be a mother.

“Don’t be alarmed, this can happen sometimes.” Morgan assured, hastily flinging on his robe. He reached Caye in a few long steps, pulling her up to rest her head on his laps. He pressed his palm against the Dunmer’s bulging abdomen, pushing down lightly, causing another stream to shoot out of her. “Yes… you took a lot of it in you through all your orifices. I must say, I’m impressed. Not many of my test subjects manage to remain conscious after the process. How do you feel?”

“…ill you…” Caya managed to whisper, too weak to reach up and push her thumbs into the bastard’s eye sockets. 

“Pardon?” Morgan inquired, bowing his head to hear her better. 

“I’ll kill you, Morgan. Not tonight, but one day you’ll slip. And I’ll be waiting.” Caye swore, fighting to keep her face still and her hazy eyes focused on the Breton.

“Sounds exciting.” The wretched mage laughed lightheartedly, cupping Caye’s grazed and swollen vulva. “I love a challenge!” 

Caye sighed, angry at herself for enjoying how cold his hands were. She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts and ignore how sore and numb she was feeling all over. Gods, what were the sensations she just had? Whatever those conjured things were, they assaulted every inch of her body and every hole they could. There was shock, fear and pain, but there was something else. Azura, did she really have an orgasm just now or was it just her brain giving away, overloaded by the stimulation? 

She hissed, digging her nails into Morgan’s knee when he slipped his fingers into her stretched twat.

“Oh, your cervix is swollen.” He assessed, rubbing his fingertips against the throbbing and hurting inner ring. “That’s going to be a problem if you want their fluid out of you. But I’ll leave that to Eylly. Speaking of which…” He turned his head with a smile hearing a knock on the door. “Please come in, we’re quite done here!”

Eylly entered the Mager’s quarters. Her cold green eyes surveyed the room with cool professionalism. It was apparent this was not her first time cleaning up after Morgan’s depraved experiments. 

“She’s conscious.” The Altmer noted, dispassionately looking at Caye’s sweaty face. “Impressive, they’re usually knocked out cold. That is, if they survive your sick games. And I see she’s pumped full of your conjured pet’s seed. No matter, I’ll see to it. ”

“I went easy on her, believe it or not.” Morgan rebutted with dignity, pushing Caye off his laps and standing up. “She’s all yours.”

“Wonderful. Come along little slut. I’ll get you back to normal before your next playdate.” 

With strain, Caye picked herself up. She shook her head, channeling all her strength to put one foot in front of her other. She suddenly felt dizzy, stumbling to the side and painfully hitting her hip against Morgan’s desk. The sacrilegious statue of Sanguine copulating with Dibella toppled and fell off the edge of the desk, shattering into pieces on the floor. 

“You wench! You’ll pay for that!” Morgan yelled, clenching his fists. He would have leaped and choked the wretch if it weren’t for Eylly’s dangerously raised finger. His turn playing with the little slut was over. 

“Clumsy me.” Caye apologized insincerely with a faint mischievous smile, following Eylly out of the chamber, unbothered that she was soaked in fluids, bruised and naked. She wanted to get away from Morgan as quick as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ If you like my stuff, consider following me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


End file.
